Companion of Clow
by Dr. Vorlon
Summary: Eli Moon is trying to find his ideal companion, but he doesn't know who SHE is. Any guesses? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
Somewhere within the country of England, there was a big beautiful mansion. The person who lived in that mansion was Eli Moon, partial reincarnation of Clow Reed and possessor of a great deal of magical powers. On this particular day, Eli had received a package that he'd been waiting to get for quite some time.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for master? Open it! Open it!"  
  
Eli cut open the cardboard box and, after digging through a massive pile of Styrofoam, pulled out his prize: a crystal ball.  
  
"At last, it's finally here," said Eli. He showed the glass-like sphere to his two servants, Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon.  
  
"Do you really think this thing is going to work?" asked Spinner.  
  
"It's worked well for others in the past," Eli replied. "I see no reason why it shouldn't work for me."  
  
"Ohhh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to see her!" Ruby began jumping for joy. "I wonder what she's going to look like? I bet she turns out to be beautiful! Although there's no way on Earth she could ever be a gorgeous as me!"  
  
Spinner rolled his eyes back. "You know very well that the Crystal can't show us what she looks like. It can only tell us where and when we can find her."  
  
"Well I know that! I'm saying that after Eli finds her, we'll know who she is and I'm certain she'll turn out to be pretty!"  
  
"There's more to life than just looks, you know," Spinner said. "For one thing, I'm guessing she'll be someone of great intelligence."  
  
"That's enough you two," Eli cut in. "Now I don't know what kind of a person she's going to be, but one thing is certain: she'll at least be a person with magical talents. That much I think we can all agree on."  
  
"Oh absolutely!" said Ruby. "I mean, why would the Crystal lead you to someone without magic?"  
  
"Indeed," Spinner agreed.  
  
"Well there's no point in waiting any longer," Eli said. "Let's find out where I can meet her so I can make any travel arrangements. For all we know, she could be on the other side of the planet."  
  
Waving his right hand, Eli was able to activate the Crystal, which began to glow brightly. 'If this works,' Eli thought to himself, 'I might finally be able to fulfil Clow Reed's greatest wish. But more importantly than that, I'll no longer have to be alone.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Well, this is what I have so far. Please tell me what you think and if I should keep going.  
  
Currently, I'm taking some night courses for writing, which occupies much of my writing time now. I don't know when I'll be able to submit the next chappie, but I'll try to make it soon. (No promises though.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, though I wish I did.  
  
11-year-old Madison Taylor was walking through the park-alone. It was something she did often these days. Ever since Sakura and Li had officially become a couple, it seemed as though she had less time for Madison. It wasn't that Madison felt jealous about it. She was glad that Sakura had finally been able to admit her feelings to Li. And she knew that once they settled into the whole boyfriend-girlfriend deal, things would probably return to normal and Sakura would again start spending time with Madison again.  
  
But until then, what's a rich girl to do? Madison sighed. She may not have been jealous, but she was envious. Li was giving Sakura so much attention. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to receive affection from a boy. At this point, Madison would've given anything to have at least one good friend to hang out with right now.  
  
It was then that Madison noticed someone sitting on a park bench-someone familiar. Taking a few steps closer so she could have a better look, she realised that it was indeed who she thought it was.  
  
"Eli? Eli! Hey Eli!"  
  
Eli looked up to see Madison running towards him. "Oh, hello Madison," Eli said.  
  
"I thought that was you. What are you doing here? Didn't you go back to England?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But I'm back now. There's some.... business that I have to take care of."  
  
Madison remembered what happened the last time Eli had 'business' to take of in Reedington. "What kind of 'business'?"  
  
Eli chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. It's nothing like before. I'm here because I'm meeting someone."  
  
"Really?" Taking another look, Madison noticed that Eli was wearing nicer than average clothing. "Tell me, this person you're meeting wouldn't happen to be a girl by any chance, would it?" Madison asked, putting two and two together.  
  
"You're quite perceptive," Eli nodded. "Yes, it is a girl that I'm meeting with."  
  
"Wow! That's great!" Madison always figured that someone as cute as Eli deserved a female companion, just as Sakura deserved Li. "So who is she? What's she like?"  
  
"Well to be honest," Eli said, "I really don't know. You see, I haven't even met her yet."  
  
"Really? So this is sort of like a blind date?"  
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes, I suppose that's as good a way to describe it. I have to admit though, I'm feeling a bit nervous about meeting someone I know nothing about."  
  
"I can imagine," Madison agreed. "You know, maybe I can keep you company while you wait for her. That way, you won't feel so nervous."  
  
"You really think so?" Eli asked.  
  
"Well sure! It worked for Li. When Li first started seeing Sakura, he felt a bit awkward as well. He didn't quite know how to act around girls. (I think that Meilin may have put him off a little.) He found that talking to me-a girl he was completely platonic to-made it easier for him to interact with Sakura."  
  
"Interesting." Eli thought about it for a second. "Well it would be nice to have some company, rather than just sitting here alone." He smiled. "Why not?"  
  
And with that, Madison took a seat right next to Eli, and together they waited.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
So Madison and Eli sat on the park bench and they waited for the girl that was suppose to meet Eli.  
  
"So what do you know about this girl?" asked Madison. "I mean, you must know SOMETHING about her if you've made arrangements to meet her."  
  
"I know almost nothing about her," Eli replied, "other than the fact that I'll find her here today."  
  
"I don't understand. How--?"  
  
"Recently I came into possession of a rare magical item. It's called the Seer's Crystal."  
  
"The Seer's Crystal?" Madison didn't know what that was, but it sure sounded mystical. "Where did you find it? Was it buried within some ancient tomb or something?"  
  
"Well no, actually, I got it through the mail."  
  
"The mail? What did you do? Place an order in the Seer's Catalogue?"  
  
Eli chuckled, noting the clever pun. "It's a long story. The Seer's Crystal has the ability to show people where they can find certain things or people. I asked the Crystal if it could show where I can find... the perfect female companion."  
  
Madison looked surprised by this. "You're telling me there's actually a crystal that can tell you where to find a girlfriend?"  
  
Eli nodded. "Unfortunately, when it comes to questions of companions not yet met, the Crystal can't give out many details about the person. It can only tell you where and when you can find them."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I'm guessing the Crystal's original maker decided it would spoil the surprise if we knew too much in advance about potential mates we haven't even met yet. I don't even know her name or what she looks like."  
  
"Then how will you know who she is? I mean, for all you know, she could've walked by already."  
  
"True. There's a lot about how this works that I'm not sure of and I'm probably going to have to play it by ear. Still, I believe the minuscule amount of info the Crystal was willing to divulge has provided me with some valuable clues."  
  
"What kind of clues?"  
  
"I told me that the girl I would meet would be my equal in skill. Since I'm quite talented in the art of magic, it's reasonable to assume that my perfect female companion is also highly adept at magic. Therefore, I just have to find a female from whom a strong aura emanates."  
  
"Well that WOULD narrow it down a lot," Madison said. "They're can't be too many other girls in Reedington who have magical powers other than Sakura." Suddenly a disturbing thought crossed Madison's mind. "Wait a minute! No! You don't think it could possibly be-"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Eli cut in. "As much as I admire and respect the new Mistress of the Cards, you know as well as I do that she's already found the one she's meant to share her life with. Sakura and Li belong together. Never doubt that for a minute."  
  
Madison gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. But I still, I didn't think there could be anyone else in Reedington with magic."  
  
"I didn't think so either. When I was here last, I could only sense the powers of Sakura, Li, Keroberos, Yue, and Tori (before he gave up his powers to save Yue). I can only assume that someone new has come to town."  
  
"Well I guess we'll find out eventually. The Crystal said she's going to show up here?"  
  
"Sooner or later. I just have to wait, that's all."  
  
So they waited. And they waited. And they waited. They waited for almost two hours, but still, Eli could not sense anyone with magical powers. Finally, it was getting late, and Madison had to get home.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay out here by yourself?" Madison asked, feeling a bit guilty for deserting him like this.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Eli assured. "I'll be fine. When you're as skill a magician as I am, you know how to take care of yourself."  
  
That was true. Surely anybody who had the power to cast the whole world in darkness and put everyone to sleep would have no fear of being unsupervised in a public park after nightfall.  
  
"Well okay then, I hope you find her." Madison turned to start heading home. She paused for a moment, and looked back at Eli. "Eli?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was nice seeing you again."  
  
Eli smiled. "It was nice seeing you again too."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Well I know I've been getting some complaints about my chapters being too short. I hope this was long enough for you. Please R & R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
The next morning, Madison went to Eli's house in Reedington. She was very curious to find out if he ever met up with the person he was looking for. Madison knocked on the door, and it was answered by Ruby (in human form, of course).  
  
"Oh, hello Madison," Ruby said.  
  
"Hello Ruby," Madison replied. "Is Eli in?"  
  
"Uh, yes he is, but I'm not sure if this is really the best time for you to be over."  
  
"Oh... I see." It then occurred to Madison that if Eli really had found the girl, he was probably spending time getting to know her right now and therefore wouldn't want to be disturbed. She started to turn and leave.  
  
"It's okay Ruby," Eli's voice called out from within the house. "You can let her in."  
  
So Madison entered Eli's house. She found Eli and Spinner sitting at a table with a glowing crystal ball. Madison figured this was probably the Seer's Crystal.  
  
"You'll have to forgive Ruby," Eli said. "She's just a little concerned because I haven't been in a very good mood this morning."  
  
"Oh, that's okay," Madison said. "I just stopped by to find out how everything went last night."  
  
"Well that's part of the reason I'm not my usual pleasant self."  
  
"You mean things didn't go well?"  
  
"Things didn't go at all; I never found her."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. But I thought the Crystal told you that's where she'd show up?"  
  
"It did. I've been trying to figure out what went wrong." Eli turned to the Crystal. "Crystal: why didn't the person I seek show up?"  
  
A message materialised on the Crystal's surface.  
  
THE PERSON YOU SEEK DID SHOW UP. YOU JUST DIDN'T NOTICE SHE WAS THERE.  
  
"Well then who was she?"  
  
REPLY HAZY. ASK AGAIN LATER.  
  
Eli let out a groan of frustration. "You see? It's been like this all morning!"  
  
"Mind your tone of voice Master," Spinner said. "Remember we have a visitor."  
  
"Quite right." Eli turned to Madison. "I hope you can forgive my rudeness."  
  
Madison smiled. "I understand. If I were in your place, I'd probably be in a bad mood too. I'm sure you'll be able to solve this problem; you're very smart."  
  
"Thank you Madison," Eli said, looking more chipper already. "I suppose you're right, I just need to get my bearings straight. Now let me think: the Crystal said that the girl did come by that day, yet I couldn't sense magic from any of the girls in the park."  
  
Just then, Ruby, who'd been quietly watching from the back, stepped up to the Crystal and asked a question of her own. "Uh, Crystal? About Eli's companion... It IS a girl, isn't it?"  
  
Everyone gave Ruby an odd look.  
  
"Well, hey, you never know! This is the 21st century!"  
  
Another message appeared on the Crystal.  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? AN EPISODE OF SAILOR MOON?  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Madison.  
  
"I suppose it's the Crystal's way of saying that my companion is a girl and straight," Eli replied. "In any case, I couldn't sense magic from anyone that day, female or otherwise."  
  
"It would seem Master," Spinner said, "that if this girl does have magic, you are unable to detect it."  
  
"Perhaps," Eli agreed. "If so, that' going to make it even harder to find her."  
  
"Can I give the Crystal a try?" Madison asked.  
  
"If you'd like," Eli said.  
  
"Crystal: how will Eli know this girl when he sees her?"  
  
HE SHOULD KNOW ALREADY. AFTER ALL, SHE'S SOMEONE THAT HE'S MET BEFORE, BOTH AS ELI MOON AND AS CLOW REED.  
  
"Clow Reed?" This was very confusing to Madison. "But Clow Reed died centuries ago! Who could Eli know that Clow Reed also knows?"  
  
Eli was just as perplexed. "I'm not sure. The only person I can think of right now that would meet those criteria is Sakura. And of course, we've already ruled her out as a possibility."  
  
"There is one other person you're forgetting," Spinner mentioned.  
  
"What? You don't mean... No! No, it couldn't be her. She wasn't at the park at all yesterday."  
  
"Still, it wouldn't hurt to investigate the possibility."  
  
"Who?" Madison asked, getting very curious. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please R & R! By now, some of you E + T fans out there are probably getting a little nervous. I wish I could alleviate your fears by telling what's going to happen, but I don't want to spoil the surprise. All I can tell you is that there might be more to Madison than meets the eye. (I've probably said too much already!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
And so, Eli soon found himself walking up to the house of Ms. Layla Mackenzie, with Madison following close behind.  
  
"Hey Eli! Eli wait up!"  
  
Eli felt that this was a personal matter and really wanted to deal with it by himself. He almost considered sending Madison away, but decided that would be rude to tell someone who'd been so nice to him to leave.  
  
"So let me get this straight Eli: you're telling me that Ms. Mackenzie actually had a relationship with Clow Reed?"  
  
"Of course. How do you think she knew of Clow Reed in the first place?"  
  
"But if Clow Reed has been dead for centuries, then how..."  
  
"It's a very long, very complicated story, Madison. And I don't think I really have the time to get into it."  
  
Another disturbing thought crossed Madison's mind. "Wait a minute! You're not thinking that Ms. Mackenzie is the person you're looking for, are you? She's old enough to be your mother! Somehow, I get the feeling that a relationship between you and Mackenzie would make a lot of people very angry."  
  
"Indeed," Eli said. "I really don't think it's possible that she could be the one either. I mean, I appreciate all the help that she's given me in the past, and I definitely think of her as a trusted friend. But a relationship? I'm sorry, but I don't have THAT much affection for her, and I'm pretty certain the feeling is mutual."  
  
"If that's true, then why are you going to see her?" Madison asked.  
  
"As I said, she's a trusted friend. And she knows almost as much about Clow Reed as I do. It's quite possible that she may know something that I don't- and she'll probably be more willing to volunteer that information than the Crystal."  
  
So Eli rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Ms. Mackenzie opened the door.  
  
"Why hello Eli," Ms. Mackenzie said. "I sensed you were here. And Madison, it's good to see you as well. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We need to talk," replied Eli.  
  
They all went inside. While Madison was admiring what a beautifully decorated house Ms. Mackenzie had, Eli was explaining his whole situation with the Crystal over a cup of tea.  
  
"That's quite a frustrating predicament you have," Ms. Mackenzie said, sipping her tea.  
  
"Yes, it is," said Eli. "And since you knew Clow Reed, I figured you might be able to help me out."  
  
"As you probably already know, I'm not the only woman that Clow ever romanced. He was in quite a lot of relationships."  
  
Eli nodded. "Yes it's true. Unfortunately, Clow Reed's love for magic often ended up ruining most of those relationships. He never did learn how to commit, and broke a lot of hearts in the process."  
  
"Really? That's sad," said Madison, who'd been quietly listening.  
  
Ms. Mackenzie continued. "Some women, like me, learned to accept it gracefully and even managed to maintain a friendship with him afterwards. Others... were less forgiving. Tell me Eli, why are you so determined to find this ideal companion of yours?"  
  
"There are two reasons, I suppose. The first is to fulfil a dream. Clow Reed always regretted that he never found true love in his time-that he put the pursuit of magic above the needs of the heart. It was his wish that any future reincarnations of his soul would not make the same mistake he made. One half of his reincarnation DID find love, and ended up settling down and having children. That just leaves me, the other half."  
  
"Well I can see how you might feel obliged to honour the request of Clow Reed," Ms. Mackenzie said. "But what's the other reason?"  
  
Eli seemed a bit reluctant to answer that question. However he finally did reply:  
  
"I'm alone."  
  
That statement caught Madison by surprise. "Alone?"  
  
"I've also devoted too much of my life to magic, as well as my various other talents. I can play just about any instrument you can name; yet when I do, there's nobody around to hear the music. I can paint pictures with remarkable detail, yet there's nobody around to admire my work. Talent doesn't mean a thing unless you have someone to share it with."  
  
"But what about Ruby and Spinner?" asked Madison. "Can't you share things with them?"  
  
"Of course. But as my servants, they would like just about everything I do. Sometimes it's nice to have an outside opinion. It's also nice to have someone you can just talk to about things-things that you can only talk about with someone your age, as opposed to a flying cat and butterfly woman."  
  
"Well I guess I can't argue with that," Madison agreed.  
  
"We all need companionship," Ms. Mackenzie said. "It's quite possible, Eli, that the person the Crystal spoke of may be a reincarnation of one of Clow Reed's former lovers who's now been reborn in the body of someone you've encountered. However, rather than relying on magic to find your perfect girlfriend, perhaps you should try doing things the old fashion way. You may discover that it's possible to find what you're looking for without the aid of a crystal ball."  
  
"Perhaps you're right," Eli said. "Thank you for your advice, Ms. Mackenzie. I believe you've been a big help. I guess I'll be on my way now; I have a lot of work to accomplish."  
  
"You're leaving now?" Madison asked. "Well don't leave without me! I'll walk with you."  
  
"That's really not necessary Madison. I don't want to trouble you..."  
  
"Oh it's no trouble at all! Really! I enjoy walking with others; it's a lot more pleasant than walking alone."  
  
"Well if it makes you happy, then why not?"  
  
As Ms. Mackenzie watched Eli leave with Madison close behind, a smile came across her face. "Perhaps what Eli is looking for will find him instead."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
Despite Ms. Mackenzie's suggestion, Eli wanted to find out for certain first if the ideal companion the Crystal spoke of could at all be found in Reedington, before he went out trying to find a girlfriend of his own. He spent the next four days searching through every book, every record, and every piece of information he had on Clow Reed. Although he had some of Clow's memories, Eli was still only a partial reincarnation and therefore possessed several gaps in his recollections.  
  
The job of combing through so many records was not an easy one, but of course, his two servants, Ruby and Spinner, were there to help him. (Spinner mostly.) Also, Madison came by everyday to check up on him and keep him company. Although she offered to help him out, Eli felt that it would be bad form for him to have a guest in his house do his own work. Then again, Eli also felt somewhat guilty, because while he was busy working, Madison was just sitting around his place with nothing to do. It's also bad form to not entertain one's guest.  
  
So on the fifth day, Eli decided things would be different. When Madison came to his door around noon, Eli answered it himself.  
  
"Ah, hello Madison," Eli cheerfully said. "You're just in time."  
  
Madison was puzzled. "Time for what?"  
  
"For tea of course. Come right this way." Eli led her into his dining room, where a fancy little tea party had already been assembled.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Madison asked.  
  
"No occasion really. I almost always have tea at least once a day. I am British after all. Of course, these last few days I've been so busy that I haven't had time for tea... or other things."  
  
Eli and Madison took a seat at the table. Right away, Madison could tell that this had been intended as a tea party for two, since there was no sign of Ruby or Spinner.  
  
"I feel that I owe you an apology," continued Eli. "I'm afraid that I haven't been a very attentive host to you recently."  
  
"Oh that's okay," said Madison. "I don't really mind. I'm just a little worried that you've been working too hard."  
  
"That's been a concern of mine as well," agreed Eli. "I've spent nearly four days straight looking up everything I have regarding Clow Reed's past lovers. So far, I've uncovered no evidence that any of them may have been reborn in the body of someone I know. Mind you there are still some records I haven't gone through yet, but I'm beginning to think that maybe I'm just wasting my time pursuing an undomesticated waterfowl."  
  
It only took Madison a fraction of a second to get the joke. "Oh, 'a wild goose chase'! Ha, ha! Good one Eli!"  
  
"Why thank you. Most people our age probably wouldn't have understood that one."  
  
"Well don't give up Eli! I'm sure the answer's out there; you just have to find it."  
  
"Perhaps. But if there is an answer to be found, I won't be finding it today."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because today we'll be doing what YOU want to do."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You've been extremely patient with me these past few days, even though you've had no real reason to do so. Therefore, I've decided to repay the favour. We can do anything you want today-anything at all. Just name it."  
  
Madison thought about it for a minute. "Well... I guess we could go over to the mall."  
  
Eli stood up from the table. "Then that's what we'll do."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please R & R! I don't know if this chapter was "plotful" enough or not, but I've been very busy lately with the end of night school. I'll try to do better next chappie! 


	7. Chapter 7

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
And so, Eli and Madison went to the Reedington Mall. Aside from having lunch in the food court, they didn't really do a whole lot of shopping. Mostly, they just browsed.  
  
As they passed by a music store, something caught Eli's eye: a piano on display.  
  
"Now THAT'S a very nice piano," Eli said, as he approached the instrument. "I'm very skilled at tickling the ivories, as you already know."  
  
"Oh yes, I do know," replied Madison. "And you're also quite good at making the ivories come alive."  
  
"Oh, you're still not upset about the time I caused the music class piano to go on a rampage are you?" asked Eli. In the past, Eli had done a number of things to help Sakura transform the Cards into Star Cards. Looking back, he realised that some of those acts probably appeared to be quite controversial in the eyes of others.  
  
"Of course not! It's water under the bridge."  
  
"I hope you know that if Sakura hadn't been able to stop the piano, I would've called it off before it could harm you."  
  
"I do believe you... now." Indeed, Madison had been extremely forgiving for much of what Eli had done. Back then, he might have seemed rather dangerous to her. But now...  
  
"Do you think anyone would mind if I started playing?" asked Eli. But before Madison could respond, he'd already taken a seat in front of the piano. He began playing, as only he knew how to play: flawlessly. It didn't take Madison very long to recognise the particular melody Eli had chosen.  
  
"It's the 'Sleepless Evening' song that I always sing!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it is. I've heard you sing it so many times that I was able to teach myself how to play it from memory."  
  
Eli continued playing, and soon Madison felt this overpowering desire to join in vocally. "A twinkle in the night sky, far, far away..."  
  
Madison's beautiful singing voice complemented Eli's flawless playing perfectly. Each of them could feel themselves coming into sync with the other, as though they had been practising this duet for several months (when in actuality, this was the first time they had ever done a piece together. The two of them became so involved in their performance that they were unaware that passers-by in the mall were stopping to listen-unaware that is, until they stopped, and everyone around them applauded.  
  
Madison blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, uh, wow! W-what should we do now Eli?"  
  
Eli stood up. "After most performances, it's usually customary for the performers to take a bow. Who are we to part with tradition?"  
  
So Eli and Madison bowed to their "audience" quickly, and decided to head home.  
  
"Well that was... a very interesting day," Madison said, when they finally reached Eli's front door. "We sounded pretty good together, didn't we?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, we did." Eli smiled. "We are pretty good together, aren't we?"  
  
Madison smiled back. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Eli stood and watched for a while as Madison left. Truly there was something remarkable about that girl he thought. It wasn't magic he was sensing, but still he could feel that she was special. Something had clicked between them when he played his music-an almost spiritual bond that he couldn't describe in words. Eli didn't know if he would ever find the companion that the Crystal spoke of, but at that moment, it didn't seem to matter to him.  
  
"Um, excuse me Master?"  
  
Eli turned around to see Spinner Sun. "Yes Spinner?"  
  
"Pardon the intrusion, but while you were gone, I found something hidden deep within the basement. I think you should take a look at it."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
R & R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
Later that night, Madison was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. When she answered it, she was very amazed by who was on the other end of the line.  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"Hello Madison. I hope I didn't wake you up."  
  
"Uh, no, not at all," Madison politely lied. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure if it's wrong, but it IS something important."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Madison curiously.  
  
"This isn't really the appropriate time to discuss it. Just come to my place a little earlier tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Madison was a little confused, but she replied with, "Okay."  
  
Bright and early the next morning, Madison arrived at Eli's house. When Eli answered the door for her, Madison was surprised to find him all dressed up in his magician robes and holding his magic wand.  
  
"Good, you're here," he said, leading her in. "This way."  
  
"What's going on Eli? Why are you wearing your costume?"  
  
"I believe we've made an important discovery. The other day while we were out, Spinner found something hidden deep within the basement of this house- something very old."  
  
They entered the living room. Standing in the middle of the room was a portrait stand with a cover over top of it.  
  
"What is it?" Madison asked.  
  
"It's a portrait, painted by Clow Reed himself. Although I don't have any memories of painting it, it is clearly his style of work. Once you have a look at it, I think you'll understand why I brought you here."  
  
Eli pulled back the cover to reveal the painting. Madison only had to look at it for a second before being rendered speechless. The portrait depicted a beautiful young woman in her twenties, wearing very elegant clothing. She had creamy pale skin, long dark hair, and remarkable violet eyes.  
  
"It's me!" Madison exclaimed. "She looks just like me!"  
  
Eli nodded. "That was my reaction as well. That is, I didn't say 'she looks like ME,' I said, 'she looks like Madison'."  
  
"But... but who is she? She can't actually be me! She would've died years ago!"  
  
"Now that's the real mystery. I don't have any memories of this woman-if I did, I would've noticed the resemblance a long time ago. There's no reference to her in any of the books that I have. All I can determine was that she must've been someone very important to Clow Reed; he was very selective of who he painted pictures of. Nevertheless, I must find out who she is."  
  
"Why don't you just ask the Crystal?"  
  
"I did. It's only reply was, 'Please hang up and try your call again. This is a recording.' The Crystal's silence leaves me to believe that if I can determine the identity of this woman, it may lead me to the answers that I seek."  
  
"And how are you going to find out who she is? Something tells me it won't be as easy as just going into Yahoo."  
  
"There is one other way," Eli said, grasping his wand. "I'm going to try and use my powers to go back in time and find this woman for myself."  
  
Madison was intrigued. "You can do that?"  
  
"Why not? Sakura did it with the Return Card, didn't she? And I do possess many of the Cards' abilities."  
  
"Well this is going to be a lot of fun then," Madison said, whipping out her camcorder. "I've always wondered what it would be like to film the past!"  
  
Eli shook his head. "Time travel can be a very dangerous thing; I can't ask you to take that same risk."  
  
"Well you're not asking me, I'm volunteering! You're not the only one who's curious about this woman. Besides, you could use the company."  
  
Eli grinned. "I had a feeling you wouldn't want to sit this one out." He called out to Ruby. "Ruby! It looks like we're going to need it after all!"  
  
Ruby Moon entered the room and handed Madison a large bag. "Here you go Madison. It's a little something I threw together in my spare time."  
  
"What's in here?" Madison asked.  
  
"A present. I figured if you're going to travel through time, you might as well do it with style."  
  
Madison took a peek in the bag. Her eyes immediately lit up. "Oh wow! I'm gonna put it on right now!"  
  
Immediately, Madison rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. A few minutes later, she came out, wearing a costume almost identical to Eli's.  
  
"It fits perfectly!" cheered Madison. "I've made so many battle costumes for Sakura, I never thought of having one for myself!"  
  
"That's because usually you're just a spectator," Eli said. "But this time, I'm taking you right where the action is!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please R & R! I know, I know, I'm the evil cliffhanger man! But that's the sign of a good storyteller: always leave them wanting more. 


	9. Chapter 9

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
Eli wasted no time in making the preparations for their trip back into the past. When all was ready, he took Madison by the hand.  
  
"Before we leave," Eli said, "I must warn you again about the risks. The main purpose of this trip is observation only. Above all else, we must try to avoid interacting with the people we may encounter, no matter what. Any changes to the past could significantly alter our future."  
  
"Oh, I understand that," said Madison. "I saw the movie Back to the Future, you know; I have cable."  
  
"Yes, of course. But I wanted to remind you anyway, just to be on the safe side. However, the risks that I speak of aren't just to the space-time continuum; there are also risks to you."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Madison.  
  
"For a person with no magical abilities, travelling through time in this manner can be a very hazardous experience. The physical stresses are quite intense and have been known to cause serious-even life-threatening-damage to a mortal body."  
  
Madison gulped as she felt her eagerness for this journey dull a bit.  
  
"Now the costume that Ruby made for you is designed to help protect your body during time travel," Eli continued. "However, there is still a certain degree of risk, and you have a right to know exactly what you're getting into before you commit yourself to this. If you want to back out, this is your last chance."  
  
Madison thought about it for a moment, but only for a moment. "Well, I do appreciate you telling me this Eli; it was very considerate. Yeah, I guess I am a little nervous now about the whole thing, but I'm still going! There's no way I'm gonna miss out on this adventure!"  
  
"In that case, I suggest you hold on tight because this is going to be one bumpy ride!"  
  
Taking his advice to the letter, Madison tightened her grasp on Eli's hand. Eli raised his wand high and began chanting some words in a language Madison didn't recognise. The next thing Madison knew, they were surrounded by what appeared to be a swirling vortex of energy. Madison could actually feel the force of the energy flowing through her body. It felt tingly, similar to the sensation she got whenever her foot was asleep, only much greater. For a moment, her vision became blurred. When her sight returned, Madison found that they were no longer standing in Eli's living room; they were standing on a dirt road in the middle of a country landscape.  
  
"Eli... where are we?" asked a bewildered Madison.  
  
"From the looks of this scenery," replied Eli, "I'd say we're somewhere in the countryside of England. Clow Reed once lived here for a while."  
  
"Then it's true! We've really gone back in time!" Madison was so excited. She wanted to jump for joy, but suddenly she began to feel light-headed. "Oh! Oh my..."  
  
"Are you okay Madison?" asked a concerned Eli.  
  
"Yeah, I, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." But as Madison soon realised, her dizziness was making it difficult for her to maintain verticality. Fortunately, Eli was there to catch her.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen." Eli pulled Madison off to the side of the road behind some bushes. "Why don't we sit here and rest for a while?"  
  
"Thanks Eli." Madison plopped herself down on the ground, trying to get her bearings straight. "So, why did you bring us to this point and place in time?"  
  
Eli kneeled down beside her. "If you mean that I wilfully chose England as our destination, you're wrong. The purpose of the spell was to bring us back to the time when Clow Reed and the woman in the portrait first met. I had no way of knowing where or when that would be."  
  
Madison glanced up above the bushes. "Well it looks like the spell worked Eli. Look!"  
  
Glancing up also, Eli spotted someone walking along the road. It was clearly the woman from the portrait, however, at that moment she looked somewhat different from how the painting depicted her. Her hair was all messed up, her clothing was tattered and dirty, and her face bore an expression of fatigue.  
  
"She doesn't look so good. What happened to her?" Madison asked.  
  
Eli shook his head. "I don't know. It appears as though she's been wandering through the wilderness for days by herself, without any food or water. The question is why?"  
  
As the woman staggered closer, Eli realised that they were in danger of being noticed. With a quick wave of his wand, he cast a spell that made him and Madison invisible. However, even without invisibility, the woman was probably too tired to notice them anyway. Exhausted beyond belief, she collapsed in the middle of the road.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Madison, trying to stand up. "We have to help her!"  
  
"We can't do anything to affect history," Eli reminded her. "Besides, our assistance might not be necessary."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Eli paused for a moment before answering. "Because I can sense Clow Reed's presence."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please R & R! I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block lately, but I hope I'm still managing to dish out a good story for you. 


	10. Chapter 10

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
Waving his wand yet again, Eli cast another spell on himself and Madison.  
  
"What did you just do?" Madison asked.  
  
"We may be invisible to mortal eyes right now," Eli explained, "but don't forget, Clow Reed was one of the most powerful magicians of all time, if not THE most powerful. Even invisible, he would still be able to sense my presence, just as I'm able to sense his."  
  
"So you've cast a spell that'll hide us even from him?"  
  
"Yes. At least... I hope so."  
  
Peeking up from over the bushes, the two of them soon saw the tall figure of Clow Reed walking along the road.  
  
"So that's what Clow Reed looked like?" Madison said. "Wow, he's kinda cute! I guess I shouldn't be surprised though; I mean, you ARE his reincarnation."  
  
"Partial reincarnation," Eli whispered. "And not so loud. He'll hear you."  
  
They watched as Clow Reed walked right up to where the woman had passed out in the middle of the road. He knelt down to her barely conscious body and began to check her pulse.  
  
"I thought I could sense someone in pain," Clow Reed said to himself. "Are you able to stand up?"  
  
The woman barely had enough strength to look up at him, let alone give a response.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. I'd better bring you home." He gently picked up the woman and began carrying her back in the direction he had come from.  
  
"I guess we'd better follow after him," Madison said. But as she tried to stand, she found herself becoming light-headed as before. Once again, Eli was there to catch her.  
  
"You're still weak from the time-travel Madison," Eli said in an uncharacteristically worried tone of voice. "You need to rest."  
  
"But, but we have to follow Clow Reed. We need to know who that woman is."  
  
"Don't worry, we will. But you still need to take it easy." And with that, Eli picked up Madison himself and slowly followed behind Clow Reed-taking extra care not to make too much noise, or do anything that would blow his cover.  
  
They eventually followed him all the way up to this lovely little house in the countryside. This had been Clow Reed's home during the time that he lived in England. Peering in through a window, Eli and Madison watched as Clow Reed nursed the lady back to health, cleaned her up, got her a fresh new pair of clothes, and served her dinner. It wasn't until dinnertime that Clow Reed finally began talking to woman about what she was doing in the middle of nowhere without any food or water.  
  
"So what brings you so far away from civilisation Miss..."  
  
"Madeline," she said somewhat nervously. "My name is Madeline."  
  
"Madeline?" Madison noticed. "Eli, did you hear that? Her name is Madeline!"  
  
"Yes Madison, I heard. And like you, I'm also not oblivious to the definite similarities." They both turned their attentions back to the conversation inside.  
  
"...So you're saying that you come from a very wealthy family," Clow Reed continued. "If that's true, then why are you running away? It sound to me like you're pretty well off."  
  
"Not as well off as you think," Madeline explained. "You see, my parents are forcing me to marry someone that I don't love. They say it's my duty to marry into a family that's as wealthy as ours. But I barely know this person! So I left, and I've been running ever since."  
  
"Well you certainly can't keep running forever," Clow Reed said. "After all, look what happened to you today. I have some extra rooms in this house. If you want, you're free to stay here as long as you wish."  
  
Madeline smiled. "Thank you Mr. Reed."  
  
"Please, call me Clow."  
  
Meanwhile outside, Madison was starting to get dizzy again. Eli tried to hold her up, but it was no use. Madison blacked out right in his arms.  
  
"Madison? Madison can you hear me?" No response. Eli laid her body upon the grass.  
  
'It's worse than I feared,' Eli thought. 'I thought the costume would be protection enough, but I guess the strain was just too much for someone as fair as her. Now she's in serious trouble. I could use my powers to heal her, but it's taking all of my magic to keep us hidden from Clow Reed. If I try to use a healing spell now, he might be able to sense us.'  
  
Eli looked back up through the window, where Clow Reed was still unaware of their presence. He then looked back down at Madison, whose condition was continuing to deteriorate fast.  
  
'But I can't let Madison continue suffering like this. She's my friend. No, scratch that. She's more to me than just a friend. She's... I don't know what she is exactly, but I have to risk helping her-no matter what the cost.'  
  
Placing his hand on her chest, Eli began channelling the healing powers of his magic into Madison, hoping it would be enough to save her.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the house...  
  
"Is something wrong Clow?" Madeline asked. Clow Reed had abruptly set his drink down, as him something had just startled the heck out of him.  
  
"I'm not certain," Clow Reed replied, standing up from his chair. "Stay right here. There's something I need to check outside."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Here I go again! Another cliffhanger! Just think of me as the Flash Gordon of this century. Also, I'd just like to note the comment left by Lena (sweetplumblossom@yahoo.com). How did you figure out what I was gonna write? Who have you been talking to? 


	11. Chapter 11

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
Eli channelled as much of his magic as he could into healing Madison. Already, he could feel her condition beginning to improve. But it still wasn't enough to heal her completely. Eli was getting worried. He knew if he couldn't find a way to save Madison soon, there would most likely be permanent damage.  
  
'This isn't working,' Eli thought. 'I'm giving her all that I've got, but I need more power! ...Great, now I'm starting to sound like a certain science fiction engineer. What's next?'  
  
Then, as if to answer Eli's question, the shadow of someone tall loomed over him. Turning around, Eli was beside himself with shock. Or more accurately, he was in front of himself, for looking down on him and Madison was Clow Reed.  
  
Eli was very startled at that moment-so much so, that he became virtually motionless. 'Oh no! He's found us! What do I do now? I wanted to help Madison, but in doing so, I may have put us both in even greater danger!'  
  
Clow Reed just stood there for some time, staring at the petrified Eli. Not a word did he say, and no expression of surprise could be seen on his face. He just stared, as if he were examining Eli, trying to figure him out.  
  
'What is he waiting for?' Eli wondered. 'Isn't he going to say something?'  
  
Looking over at the unconscious Madison, Clow Reed finally spoke. "Couldn't handle the trip through time, could she?"  
  
Eli hadn't expected Clow Reed to say that, but he replied nonetheless. "Uh, no, she couldn't."  
  
Clow Reed knelt down beside Madison's body and placed a hand on her forehead. "The trip must have drained your powers as well. Otherwise you would have had no trouble in healing her."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Eli was beginning to wonder if Clow Reed had figured out his identity yet. If he had, he certainly didn't seem too surprised by it.  
  
Utilising his own superior powers, Clow Reed succeeded in restoring Madison to perfect health. Madison opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was an extremely relieved Eli staring back at her.  
  
"Madison! Thank goodness you're okay! For a moment, I thought I might have lost you for good!" Eli ended up giving Madison a big hug, much to her surprise. This was a side of Eli's personality she had never seen before (not that she was complaining).  
  
"Well, uh, you were wrong Eli," Madison replied. "You're not getting rid of me that easy." Glancing over, Madison noticed Clow Reed. "Uh... Eli? Do you know that Clow Reed is looking right at us?"  
  
"I know Madison, I know. In fact, he's the one who helped save your life."  
  
"Oh... well, then thank you."  
  
Clow Reed smiled. "You're quite welcome."  
  
Just then, they could hear the voice of Madeline calling out. "Clow? Clow?"  
  
"She's coming," Clow Reed said. "I suggest you two make yourselves scarce again."  
  
Picking up his wand, Eli cast the spell again that would make him and Madison cloaked. (I know, I know, another reference to you-know-what!) When Madeline showed up, she was unable to see the two time travellers.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine."  
  
"I thought I heard you talking to someone."  
  
"It must have been your imagination. As you can see we're the only ones out here."  
  
Madeline scratched her head with confusion. "But I could've sworn... oh well. Maybe my mind IS playing tricks on me. It has, after all, been a tiresome day."  
  
"Indeed it has," Clow Reed agreed. "Perhaps you should come back in and rest some more."  
  
Clow Reed led Madeline back into his house. As he did, he looked back to where Eli and Madison were and gave a subtle wink.  
  
"Did you see that?" Madison whispered.  
  
"Yes, I saw it."  
  
"Well, what's going on Eli? Does he actually know why we're here?"  
  
"I don't know. I certainly haven't told him anything. Clow Reed's senses were highly keen, even by magician standards. I believe he was able to perceive time in a way that most people couldn't, but I can't remember if that was so."  
  
"You don't remember? I thought you were suppose to be his reincarnation."  
  
"Partial reincarnation. There are still some aspects of Clow Reed's life that are a mystery even to me. That's why we came back here in the first place: to get some answers."  
  
And Eli had a feeling that before this adventure was through, he would find a LOT of answers.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
R & R! Sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been at something of a loss as to what I should write. Plus, I've also been working on my own original novel. Sometimes I think I should get one of those muses (or at least a muse substitute). Nevertheless, I'll prattle on as best I can. 


	12. Chapter 12

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
Clow Reed had arranged a guestroom for Madeline to stay in. It was a very nice guestroom, leaving Madeline to wonder what Clow's room must look like.  
  
"This room may not be exactly the same as what to you're accustomed to at home," Clow Reed said, "but I'm sure that with a little work, we can get it to be anyway you want it to be."  
  
"Oh that's all right Clow," Madeline said. "This room will be more than sufficient." She realised that what she was saying was a gross understatement. This guestroom was almost as nice as her old bedroom was.  
  
"I'm also afraid that I don't have any spare night-gowns to loan you," Clow Reed went on. "After all, I'm not usually one to keep women's clothing on hand."  
  
"Clow, I've been wandering through the countryside for days without any food or drink. I'm just glad that I won't be sleeping on the hard, dirty ground tonight." Indeed, Madeline truly understood now the meaning of the phrase 'roughing it'.  
  
"Well in that case, I wish you a fond goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Clow."  
  
Once Clow Reed was certain that Madeline was fast asleep, he crept back out to the front of his house to have a word with his two other 'guests'.  
  
"I believe it's now safe for you to reveal yourselves," he whispered.  
  
With a wave of his wand, Eli reversed his spell, making himself and Madison visible again.  
  
"I'm going to assume that you know who we are," Eli stated.  
  
"More or less," Clow Reed said. "I have a pretty good idea as to whom YOU are, Eli." He then turned to Madison. "Your female companion, on the other hand, her identity is a little more... perplexing to me."  
  
"I'm Madison Taylor," Madison replied. "I'm pretty sure my name was mentioned earlier today."  
  
"Indeed it was," Clow Reed agreed. "I wasn't curious about your name, I was curious about whom you are."  
  
Madison was confused. "Uh, isn't that the same thing?"  
  
"Not always," answered Clow Reed. "In fact, hardly ever."  
  
"She's a friend of mine," Eli stepped in. "A close friend."  
  
Clow Reed nodded, remembering the hug Eli had given Madison earlier. "I see..."  
  
"You obviously know who I am," Eli changed the subject. "I'm wondering, just how much do you know about..."  
  
"...What it is you're doing in this time period?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I know only that you've come here because there are certain answers you seek-answers that are missing from your own memories. You hid yourselves because you wanted to observe the events of the past without actually participating in them, for fear that your interference could taint the outcome of what happens and significantly alter the course of history as you know it."  
  
"Wow, he's good," Madison admitted.  
  
"Of course, precisely what information you seek I don't know," Clow Reed went on. "I've decided that it's best not to ask questions regarding that topic."  
  
"But now you've seen us," Eli said, "and all of our plans are ruined. We can't keep observing you if you know that we're around."  
  
"Perhaps, or perhaps not. The events of the past might still play out as they did before, or should I say, will." When it came to time travel, Clow Reed always had to remember to sort out his tenses. "There is, of course, another option. I can always invoke the Partial Awareness spell."  
  
Eli snapped his fingers. "Of course! The Partial Awareness spell! I'd nearly forgotten about that."  
  
"Uh, what's the Partial Awareness spell?" Madison asked.  
  
"It's a little something Clow Reed devised in the event that someone from the future should ever visit him," Eli explained. "With this spell in effect, Clow Reed will only be partially aware of our existence, allowing him, for the most part, to continue on with his life as though we weren't around."  
  
"This way, you will be able to watch me from within the comfort of my home, rather than peeking in through my window. Those few times when I am aware of your presence will have no lasting effect on the timeline whatsoever."  
  
"That sounds a little too convenient," Madison remarked.  
  
"Well there is one drawback," Eli noted. "This spell will only work on Clow Reed. As long as Madeline's around, will have to remain invisible and silent."  
  
"And you must remember not to divulge too much information about what it is you're specifically looking for. If I know exactly what it is you seek, even my spell won't be able to protect the space-time continuum."  
  
Eli looked to Madison. "I won't tell him anything if don't tell him anything."  
  
Madison smiled. "Just call me 'Sealed Girl', as in 'these lips are'!"  
  
And with that, Clow Reed quietly welcomed the two time travellers into his house.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please R & R! 


	13. Chapter 13

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
With Clow Reed's Partial Awareness spell in effect, Eli and Madison were able to continue their observation of the past. It still wasn't easy though. With Madeline around, they couldn't talk or make noise of any kind- a rather vexing task to say the least. Another complication was with eating. Though they were hungry, they certainly couldn't join Clow and Madeline at the dinner table. It was only during night-time that the two time travellers were able to eat, (Clow Reed, still partially aware of their presence, would leave meals out for them) and quietly talk among themselves.  
  
As the days became weeks, Eli and Madison watched as a unique friendship began to develop between Clow Reed and Madeline. Clow revealed to Madeline that he was a magician and Madeline was so intrigued by this that she wanted to learn magic as well, However, it soon became clear that Madeline possessed no magical powers whatsoever and that all the training in the world wasn't going to change that. Nevertheless, Madeline stayed with Clow, partially because she had nowhere else to go, and also because she was growing extremely fond of the charming magician.  
  
Clow Reed didn't seem to mind having Madeline around, even though she was without magic. In fact, he found having someone to keep him company a refreshing change from the solitary lifestyle he'd grown accustomed to. One day he decided to show his affection by doing something special for her-he would immortalise her beauty in a portrait.  
  
Eli and Madison watched as the painting of the portrait began. Having gone for so much time without being able to speak, the two of them had gradually begun to develop other means of communication. Through simple gestures and body language, Madison and Eli found that they could easily get their points across without having to say a word. Lately though, it seemed as if even physical gestures were no longer required. Just by looking at the expression on his face, Madison could tell that Eli was thinking the same thing she was:  
  
'This is it. This is the same painting we found before.'  
  
Madeline sat in a chair and posed while Clow Reed did the painting. "Clow?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Madeline?"  
  
"You've told me that before I came along, you lived alone. Has that always been the case? I mean, have you always been alone?"  
  
Madison glanced over at Eli and began wondering the same thing about him. 'Has Eli always been alone?'  
  
"Well I was raised by my parents of course, but aside from that, yes," replied Clow Reed. "My life has been a very lonely one."  
  
Madison noticed a sad look on Eli's face. 'I guess that's how it's been for Eli as well.'  
  
"Well, how come you've never sought out any friends before?" Madeline continued. "You're a very nice guy. It's not right for you to be all alone."  
  
"My pursuit of magic has consumed much of my time and life. But I suppose that you're right. I should have someone in my life; we all need someone in our lives."  
  
As she watched, Madison began to get this strange sensation of deja vous-as if she'd heard this same conversation before. What she hadn't noticed was that her hand had been gradually moving closer to Eli's hand, and vice versa.  
  
'This seems... so familiar,' Madison thought.  
  
'I know what you mean,' thought Eli.  
  
Just then, the two looked at each other with shock. 'You could hear that?' thought Madison.  
  
'Yes, I suppose I did.'  
  
'But how?'  
  
'I'm not certain, but I think were becoming in tune with each other's minds.'  
  
'How's that possible?'  
  
'It shouldn't BE possible. Not with you anyway. You don't any have magical powers.'  
  
Clow Reed continued painting. "It's such a shame."  
  
"What is?" asked Madeline.  
  
"As good as I am with a paintbrush, I doubt that even I will be able to fully capture your beauty on canvas."  
  
Madeline blushed.  
  
Madison also blushed, although she didn't know why. Looking at Eli's face, she saw that he was also flustered. As she gazed into his almost hypnotic eyes, Eli seemed to be mesmerised by her eyes as well. Madison began to feel all warm and tingly inside. She began to hear the sound of her heart beating... Or was it Eli's heart she was hearing?  
  
A sudden shiver ran through their bodies. They both looked down at the same time and realised they were holding each other's hands. Madison felt somewhat embarrassed by this. So did Eli. Yet neither of them seemed able- or willing-to let go.  
  
'Eli? What's happening to us?'  
  
'I'm not sure Madison.' Eli placed his other hand on Madison's. 'But for some reason, this feels strangely familiar too.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
R & R! I hope this chapter turned out okay, since I was in kind of a rush to get it finished. 


	14. Chapter 14

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
That night, Eli and Madison had a lot to think about. As the day's events had revealed, something very unnatural was happening to them both-something that required serious attention.  
  
"So what WAS that all about?" Madison asked quietly, making sure she didn't wake up the rest of the house.  
  
"All I know," Eli began, "is that when two magicians spend a great deal of time together, they tend to develop an intimate understanding of each other- how they think and so forth. Sometimes, depending on the strength of the relationship between the two people in question, this understanding will grow and evolve to the point where they can literally read each other's thoughts and emotions."  
  
"So they become linked together?"  
  
"In a matter of speaking. A spiritual bond does develop between the two people that can remain potent, even if they haven't seen each other in years. I'm told that something similar happened between Ms. Mackenzie and Tori. I suspect that in time, such a bond will develop between Sakura and Li as well. But it's not total. That is, they can't read each other all the time-only when they're really trying or when their emotions are especially high."  
  
"But you said this shouldn't be happening between us because I don't have any magical powers."  
  
"Ordinarily it shouldn't. Now I have heard of some rare instances where a bond has occurred with a non-magic user, but never with this intensity. The only explanation I can think of is that all this time we've spent together not being able to talk has somehow accelerated and amplified the whole process. This has me very concerned."  
  
"Concerned how?"  
  
"The stronger a bond gets, the harder it becomes for the two people to maintain their separate identities. Now with people that have magical powers, this is less of a problem. They're more capable of staying in control. But with you Madison... I'm not so certain. While we were linked today, I could sense that my thoughts and feelings were starting to become interwoven with yours-that you couldn't tell who was thinking what."  
  
Madison nodded. That was how it felt to her.  
  
"I'm worried that if we keep this up for much longer, you might start to lose yourself. I can't let that happen." Eli stood up and prepared to summon his wand from his key.  
  
"What are you doing?" Madison inquired.  
  
"I'm returning us to the present before things really get out of hand."  
  
"What? No Eli, wait!" Madison grabbed Eli by the hand, causing him to drop his wand key. "We can't leave now! Don't you remember why we came here in the first place? You wanted to find out about Madeline and what her connection was with Clow Reed. We still haven't learned everything."  
  
"It's not worth putting you at risk just to satisfy my curiosity," Eli said. "Besides, I think we've already learned as much about her as we need to."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Madison asked. "While we were watching Madeline and Clow Reed I got this strange feeling of déjà vu. And you agreed it felt familiar to you as well."  
  
"Yes... There was a certain familiarity to that scenario."  
  
"Well don't you see? We can't stop now! We're getting close to something big here-something that matters to both of us. If we leave now, we might be making a huge mistake; we'll have missed out on our chance to get some real answers."  
  
Eli had to admit he shared Madison's desire to keep going. They had come so far and gone through so much just to learn the truth. And now that they were clearly on the verge of making a significant leap forward with their investigation, it didn't seem right to just quit and head home.  
  
But what about Madison? She had already shown her frailty to intense magic. If it hadn't been for the intervention of Clow Reed, Madison most likely wouldn't have survived her trip through time.  
  
'Such a delicate flower she is,' Eli thought. 'What if she doesn't have the strength to endure all of this? I can't bear the thought of losing Madison; she's far too precious to me.'  
  
'You really mean that? You think of me as precious?'  
  
'Of course I do.'  
  
'That's so sweet. Thank you.'  
  
Just then, Eli realised it was happening to them again. Looking down, he discovered that without even thinking about it, he had taken Madison into his arms and was now gently running his fingers through her hair. Madison had her head nuzzled snugly on Eli's chest. Her eyes were shut and she was slightly smiling, as though she were having a pleasant dream.  
  
"Madison?" Eli whispered. "Madison, can you hear me?"  
  
Madison suddenly awoke and looked up at Eli. "Oh... was I sleeping?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But our thoughts were starting to merge again."  
  
"Really? I felt so peaceful there that I hardly noticed."  
  
Eli didn't like the sound of that. He then noticed that he was still holding onto Madison. 'It seems Madison is not the only one having trouble staying in control.' Startled, he let go of her and stepped back.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh that's okay. I didn't mind it that much. In fact, I sort of liked it."  
  
Eli had enjoyed it too, but he knew he had to try to control his feelings, or else they would control him and Madison. "We'll stay for one more week," Eli said, trying to sound professional. "After that, I'm getting us out of here, regardless of whether or not we've found what we're looking for."  
  
"Okay Eli," Madison said. By this point they both felt it was time to get some sleep; Eli could only hope that he could control his dreams as well as his thoughts.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
R&R! 


	15. Chapter 15

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
Things were really starting to get difficult for Eli now. In addition to keeping himself and Madison invisible, he also had to try to control his emotions. It wasn't easy. Eli could feel that he was developing strong feelings towards Madison-VERY strong feelings. However, every time he allowed those feelings to surface in his thoughts, they clearly had an effect on Madison-an effect that could have disastrous results if he wasn't careful. As much as Eli wanted to explore the new feelings he was having, he knew it would be selfish of him to put Madison in any more danger than he already had.  
  
Meanwhile, the relationship between Clow Reed and Madeline continued to blossom. Eli figured it would give him something else to focus on other than his feelings. But the more they continued to watch it, the more it began to feel familiar. Eli could understand why it would feel familiar to him-he was, after all, a partial reincarnation of Clow Reed. But why Madison should recognise it was a bit more mysterious. Eli could only think of one possible theory, and if it were true, what would it mean for him and Madison?  
  
And as if that weren't enough to concern Eli, Clow Reed was also starting to experiment with the magic that would ultimately become the Clow Cards. Eli remembered what those experiments were like, and how not all of them were successful.  
  
Clow Reed completed one of his experiments with Madeline watching. He successfully sealed a great deal of power into a special glass container.  
  
"So you see Madeline," Clow Reed explained, "this energy is an extremely powerful spirit of sorts. I've contained it in here as a precaution. Eventually, I'll have to devise a more permanent residence for it and the other free spirits I've been working on, but for now this will suffice. You must never open this container, Madeline. For if you do, the spirit will escape and go after the first person whose name is spoken out loud."  
  
"...And it will attack them like a shot of lightning," Madeline said.  
  
Clow Reed rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a second. "Hmm, 'Shot'. I like the sound of that." So Clow Reed put a label on the jar and marked it 'Shot'.  
  
"Well that takes care of that," Clow Reed said. "Perhaps we should be moving on to bed now. It's getting late."  
  
"Okay. Uh... Clow?" Madeline began. "I was just wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you suppose that tonight I could, well... sleep somewhere else besides my guestroom?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with the room you have?"  
  
"Well no, not really. I just thought it would be nice to have something a little more... 'comfortable'."  
  
Clow Reed was puzzled for a second, but only for a second. He knew what Madeline was subtly hinting at.  
  
He smiled. "I suppose if you're not comfortable enough in your own room, I could arrange for something a little more 'pleasurable' for both of us."  
  
Madeline giggled. She sure liked the sound of that.  
  
Eli and Madison both flustered a bit as they also put two and two together.  
  
'I just hope they don't make too much noise,' Eli thought.  
  
That night, Eli had trouble getting to sleep. The murmurs coming from Clow Red's bedroom made it difficult for him to dose off in his sleeping bag.  
  
'I hope they're not going to be much longer,' Eli thought. 'I need some sleep.'  
  
'I think it's very romantic,' Madison thought. 'They obviously love each other.'  
  
'Yes they do. Well, Clow does anyway.'  
  
'And Madeline too. Just as Madeline was special to Clow, so are you special to m-I mean, Clow is special to Madeline too.'  
  
Eli sat up and looked over at Madison, who was in a sleeping bag next to him. "You really do know what she's feeling?"  
  
Madison sat up. "Yeah, A little bit."  
  
"Does it feel like you're sensing her emotions right now?"  
  
"Well, no. It rather feels more like-"  
  
"-Like a distant memory?"  
  
"Yeah. Exactly."  
  
"Then maybe it's true."  
  
"What's true? Eli, do you know something I don't?"  
  
"I know many things you don't know; you'll have to be more specific."  
  
"Very funny. I mean in regards to what's going on now."  
  
"It's just a theory right now, but it's a very plausible one. I was reluctant to bring it up earlier because I wasn't sure how you would take it."  
  
"What do you mean? What is it?"  
  
"I'd rather not discuss it now."  
  
"Eli please! I want to know! I want to-"  
  
Eli quickly placed his hand over Madison's mouth. "Shhh! Not so loud. Do you want them to hear us?"  
  
Madison shook her head, and Eli let go. "Sorry about that," Madison whispered.  
  
"No, I should be apologising," Eli said, looking very ashamed with himself. "You just want some answers, that's all. And I you do deserve to know the truth. Tomorrow morning, I'll tell you everything. I promise."  
  
Madison gave an uncertain nod. "Okay Eli." And with that, she decided to go to sleep so that it would be morning sooner.  
  
As for Eli, he had so much on his mind now that he wondered if he was EVER going to get any sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please R & R! Geez, I hope I'm not getting too lame with this story. I'll have to try and put some extra effort into the next chapter to try and compensate. 


	16. Chapter 16

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
It took a while, but eventually the noise stopped and Eli finally managed to drift off into sleep. And when he did, he ended up having a rather interesting dream.  
  
Eli found himself standing inside a bedroom he had never seen before. It was clearly a girl's bedroom judging by the décor. And based on its size, it belonged to a girl with a more than healthy income.  
  
'Where am I?' Eli wondered. 'What is this place? Could this possibly be Madeline's room?'  
  
But upon closer inspection, Eli began to notice that the room had some modern day items from his century-a CD player for example. He realised then that this room couldn't possibly have belonged to Madeline. 'But then, whose room is it?'  
  
Staring over at the night table, Eli spotted something very interesting-a framed photograph. And not just any photograph. It was a photo of himself. Eli then realised whose room this was suppose to be.  
  
'This is Madison's room.'  
  
"Will that be one lump or two Britney?"  
  
Hearing that very familiar voice caused Eli to turn around. He saw Madison, all dressed up in a fancy little gown. She was sitting at a table, having a tea party with... Britney Spears?  
  
"One please," Britney said. "I'm trying to cut back." Britney reached for her cup, only to accidentally knock it over.  
  
"Oops! I did it again!" she giggled.  
  
Madison rolled her eyes. "Really Britney, that's getting so old!"  
  
Eli stepped forth. "Madison?"  
  
"Eli? Oh, uh, I was just having tea with one of my fellow singers." Madison turned to Britney. "I'm sorry. It looks like we're going to have to continue this some other time."  
  
"That's cool. I have to go anyway. Avril needs some help sorting out her necktie collection." And with that, the image of Britney Spears vanished.  
  
"Sorry about that," Eli apologised. "I didn't realise that this was your dream."  
  
"Oh that's okay. It's kind of nice to have a real visitor in my dreams for a change."  
  
Eli looked back at the night table. "I wasn't aware you kept a picture of me in your room."  
  
Madison blushed a bit. "Well, uh, actually I don't have a picture of you in real life. This is just my dream world."  
  
"Well... I should probably go now. What goes on in your dreams isn't really any of my business."  
  
"No Eli, don't go! You don't have to leave. Why are you so afraid?"  
  
"Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
"Yes you are Eli, I can feel it. I don't know if it's because of our bond or not, but I can tell you've been hiding something from me."  
  
"I gave you my word I would reveal everything in the morning. I never go back on my word."  
  
"I know, but I'm just wondering why it has you so worried."  
  
Eli sighed. "You... you're starting to like me, aren't you?"  
  
Madison was puzzled. "Starting? Eli, I 'started' liking you quite some time ago, ever since we first sat together on that park bench."  
  
"Well, I like you too, Madison. I like you a lot as a matter of fact."  
  
Madison's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. But after what I've been seeing here, what I've been starting to figure out, I'm beginning to wonder if we like each other for the reasons that we think we do."  
  
"What do you mean? You don't think that I like you because you're a wonderful guy? That you've been kind and courteous and respectful about my feelings? That we both have great musical talent that made a mall full of people cheer? That you went through the trouble of having a nice costume made for me so I could come with you on this adventure? That you risked blowing our cover in order to save my life? That... whenever I'm around you, I feel safe and secure... and loved?"  
  
"Madison..."  
  
The next thing Eli knew, he had his arms around Madison again.  
  
"Eli, I care about you. And no matter what you've learned, I can't imagine that ever changing for me."  
  
Eli knew she was right. After all, even though he'd figured out the truth, his feeling for her hadn't changed much. So why should he believe it would be any different for Madison?  
  
"Oh, what the hey!" Eli said. "As long as we're here, why wait until morning? I might as well tell you now. You see Madison-"  
  
But before Eli could finish, he stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Eli, what is it?" Madison asked.  
  
"Something terrible is about to happen."  
  
The two of them both snapped out of their shared dream and awoke. Judging from the faint light outside, it was dawn. Suddenly, they were startled by the sound of a woman's shriek.  
  
"It's Madeline!" Eli realised. "She's in trouble!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
R & R! Ha, ha, ha, ha! The new master of suspense strikes again! 


	17. Chapter 17

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
Invisible, Eli and Madison rushed into the other room to see what was going on. There they found Madeline frozen with terror, and it didn't take them long to realise why. The container that contained the spirit of the Shot Card was tipped over, open, and empty. Hovering at the ceiling was none other than the Shot Card itself.  
  
"Oh no!" Madison whispered. "The Shot Card has escaped! That can't be good, can it E-"  
  
"Shhh! Don't say my name!" Eli replied. "Remember, it will attack anyone whose name is spoken aloud."  
  
Just then, the voice of Clow Reed could be heard. "Madeline? Is something wrong?"  
  
Almost instantly, the Shot Card reacted and headed straight for Madeline. There wasn't even any time for her to react. The Shot Card struck her down like a bolt of lightning.  
  
Eli and Madison both gasped with shock. Then, for some reason, Madison began to feel dizzy. "W-what's happening to me? Oh man..."  
  
Upon entering the room, Clow Reed was horrified to say the least. "Madeline!" Quickly, he used his powers to return the Shot Card to it's container. He then rushed to Madeline's side. "Madeline, can you hear me?"  
  
Madeline barely had enough strength to reply. "It... it must have... tipped over during the night..."  
  
"Oh Madeline, what have I done? I knew I should have put it somewhere safer, but I was so certain the container would hold. And now look at what's happened!"  
  
"Am... am I going to die?"  
  
Clow Reed examined her injury. It wasn't good; the Shot had struck her right at the heart. The damage was just far too serious for him to do anything about. "I'm sorry Madeline," Clow Reed replied, trying to hold back his tears. "I'm afraid there are some things even magic can't accomplish."  
  
"Then I guess... th-this is... goodbye...  
  
"For now at least. But I promise you Madeline, someday, somehow, we WILL be reunited again."  
  
And with that, Clow Reed gave Madeline one final kiss.  
  
And then Madeline died.  
  
Eli and Madison watched this mournful scene with such sadness. Madison was about to start crying when all of a sudden she passed out in Eli's arms.  
  
"Madison? Are you okay?"  
  
No response.  
  
Suddenly, the environment changed. Instead of standing in Clow Reed's home, Eli found himself in a strange dimension, surrounded by hundreds of tiny stars.  
  
"I know this place. This is where Clow Reed's spirit spoke to Sakura on a number of occasions."  
  
Madison awoke again. She took a few steps back from Eli.  
  
"Madison?"  
  
"You're partially right." An image of Madeline superimposed itself over top of Madison's body.  
  
"Then I was right," Eli said. "You were reincarnated as Madison!"  
  
"Yes. That's why everything Madison saw seemed so familiar, even if she couldn't remember it directly. It's because she experienced it herself, as me."  
  
It was all starting to come back to Eli now. "Of course! Just as Clow Reed knew he would one day be reincarnated, so also did he make arrangements for Madeline to come back as well."  
  
"And now we are reunited again, just as you promised."  
  
"But does she really love me?" Eli asked nervously. "I mean, is it only because Madison is a reincarnation of you that she's drawn to me?"  
  
"Perhaps. Or perhaps not. Like you, Madison is only a partial reincarnation. The part of her that's me is attracted to the part of you that's Clow Reed. But the part of her that's Madison has it's own wants and desires. As for the those desires are... well, why don't you ask her yourself?" With that, the image of Madeline disappeared, leaving only Madison behind.  
  
"Is that you Madison?" Eli asked.  
  
It took Madison a few seconds to reply, probably because she needed to get her bearings straight. "Yeah, it's me Eli."  
  
"Do you know what just happened?"  
  
Madison nodded. "I remember now Eli. I was Madeline. ......That is so cool! We're both reincarnations! Isn't that great? I always knew we belonged together, but who would've guessed it was on this deep a level? Now we have something else in common besides music!"  
  
Eli slightly smiled. "Yes we do, don't we?"  
  
Madison began to sense Eli's feelings of uncertainty, so she gave him a reassuring hug. "Don't worry Eli, this is just me talking. I don't like you because you were once Clow Reed; I like you because you're Eli Moon."  
  
Eli gave a full smile now, as he whipped out his wand. "Come on Madison, let's go home."  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED  
  
That's right. I'm afraid there's only one chapter to go! Sad but true. Sorry it took so long for this one to come out. I'll try to have the next one ready sooner. Also, I'd like to thank you all for your replies. I've received more replies for this story than I have with any other fic I've written! 


	18. Chapter 18

Companion of Clow  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, although I wish I did.  
  
And so, with another swirling energy vortex, Eli and Madison were returned to the present. This time, Madison did not seem to experience any sort of life-threatening side effects like she did last time. There was probably an explanation for that, but neither of them could've cared less at that moment. They were safely home, and they had found what they had been looking for; that was enough for them.  
  
Looking at a clock on the wall, Madison was in for a slight surprise. Although they had been in the past for weeks, only a few minutes had gone by in the present.  
  
"Wow Eli!" Madison exclaimed. "We experienced that whole adventure in the time it takes to toast a Pop Tart!"  
  
"Yes," Eli said. "I manage the space-time continuum well. After all, we don't want your mother sending out any search parties, now do we?"  
  
It was then that Ruby and Spinner entered the room. "Master!" Ruby said. "Back already?"  
  
"I trust that everything went well?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Oh absolutely," Eli replied. "But before I start to explain everything, I need to have a little word with our old friend, the Seer's Crystal." (A.N. Forgot about that wisecracking crystal, didn't ya? ^_^)  
  
Eli scurried off and a few minutes later came back with the Seer's Crystal. He waved his hand over the crystal to activate it, then asked his question.  
  
"Alright Crystal, now that I've learned the truth, admit it: my ideal companion was Madison all along, wasn't it?"  
  
A message materialised on the Crystal's surface.  
  
DING DING DING! TELL HIM WHAT HE'S WON JOHNNY!  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Ruby's eyes lit up with surprise. "You mean Madison is the one?"  
  
Madison nodded. "Looks like."  
  
Rudy immediately hugged Madison with excitement. "Oh this is so great! I mean, you're smart, funny, and almost as pretty as I am! You're going to make an excellent co-master!"  
  
Madison sweat-dropped. "Co-master?"  
  
"Uh, I think it's a little early to be thinking about that," Eli said. "For now, I think we're just going to take this one step at a time and see what develops, aren't we Madison?"  
  
"Oh yes, Eli," Madison said, trying very hard to escape from Ruby's grasp. "Believe me, if there's one thing a frequent camera user such as myself is familiar with, it's things that 'develop'."  
  
Later that evening, Eli and Madison were back in the park, sitting on the same bench they had been sitting on days ago when Eli was first trying to find his ideal companion.  
  
"It's strange," Eli remarked. "If I had been told right from the start that you were the one I was supposed to meet here, I probably would've had a difficult time believing it. But now it seems so obvious."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say it was destiny," Madison agreed.  
  
"That's one way of looking at it. But although we were destined to come together, whether or not we actually STAY together is another matter."  
  
Madison frowned. "Well that's a very grim outlook."  
  
"Oh I didn't mean it like that. I'm merely stating that we have control over our own fates. Yes we may have been in love during our past lives, but for this lifetime, we're starting straight from scratch."  
  
"Well we were already starting to hit it off before we went time- travelling. Don't you think our relationship has what it takes to endure?"  
  
"Of course I do. I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm saying these things. I guess I'm still something of a novice when it comes to matters of the heart."  
  
"It's alright. Just so long as I know we're going to try to be together. I mean, I really want us to be together."  
  
"As long as we both make the effort, we will always be together. You're the one for me Madison, I'm certain of it."  
  
Madison smiled. "I'd say you've just evolved from novice to amateur."  
  
"Oh yes, there's one more thing I need to take care of." Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be something similar to a Clow Card.  
  
"What is it?" Madison asked.  
  
"A present. It was Clow Reed's wish that once his reincarnation found his ideal companion that he give her this as a token of affection."  
  
Eli handed the card to Madison who looked it over. The card depicted an image of Madison wearing a white robe and a set of white wings. At the bottom of the card it read 'The Angel'.  
  
"It's me," Madison observed.  
  
"That's right. I actually modified its appearance so that it would look like you. I'm not certain, but I think that was always Clow Reed's intent. I'm afraid I don't know anything about its powers or abilities. I only know that it was meant for you. It's your very own personal 'Madison Card'."  
  
"My own magic card..." Madison held the card close to her heart as she thought about how wondrous that sounded. "But wait a minute, I don't have any magical powers. So how am I suppose to use it?"  
  
"To be honest, I haven't got a clue. Like I said, I only know that it's suppose to be yours."  
  
"Thank you Eli. I'll treasure it forever. By the way... There's something I'm curious about."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do we still have that bond between us? You know, the one that allows us to sense each others thoughts and emotions?"  
  
"How could I forget something as potent as that?"  
  
"Well, do we?"  
  
"Difficult to say. Since our return, it seems to have died down. However, something that strong doesn't just go away in a few hours. We may still experience some of the bonds effects for months, or even years to come."  
  
"Well maybe we should do a test to find out. Tell me... what am I thinking right now?"  
  
After a few seconds, a big grin crossed Eli's face. He leaned forward and, much to Madison's everlasting surprise planted a kiss on her cheek. It was a remarkable sensation. Madison's whole body shivered with delight as she felt Eli's warm lips pressed against her skin.  
  
'Wow... my first kiss,' Madison thought. 'I had no idea it would be so... magical.'  
  
Eli leaned back and took a look at Madison, whose cheeks were now incredibly flustered. "So? Did I guess your feelings right?"  
  
Madison said nothing. Instead, she snuggled up next to Eli and gave a gentle sigh of satisfaction.  
  
Eli smiled as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
THE END?  
  
Well, that's the last chapter for this story I'm afraid. You'll notice though that I made it a bit longer than the other chapters. It's always a tradition of mine to try to make the last chapter of a fic the longest.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would definitely like to continue writing more fics, although two factors are complicating that at the moment:  
  
First, I'm currently working on my own original novel. It's sort of a sci- fi/fantasy/coming of age type story, which takes place on this other world that I've been building up in my mind for years and focuses on a 15-year- old girl named Ami.  
  
Second, I don't really have any good fanfic story ideas at the moment. I almost always experience this problem upon completing a fic. It usually goes away after awhile. Still, if you have any suggestions then I'm all ears.  
  
If you would like me to inform you of when (or if) I'm ready to write again, I'd be happy to let you know. Until then, toodles. 


End file.
